


"You're sharing the outfit, right?"

by rustbunnies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, M/M, Remix, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustbunnies/pseuds/rustbunnies
Summary: Wherein Bucky tries on his favourite outfit of Steve's (hint: it's not the Stealth Suit).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky, Stucky Remix 2020





	"You're sharing the outfit, right?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Art] Stockings and Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407112) by [Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy). 



> ★ Bottom Bucky Bingo : Square G2 - Shy Bucky  
> ★ Bucky Barnes Bingo : Square B4: Kink: Seduction Mission
> 
> This was created for the StuckyRemix2020. I was super intimidated to get call-me-kayyyyy's art to remix, because, I mean... phwoaarrr, *hotttttness*. But, I finally decided to remix her two Bucky & Steve lingerie pieces into one, by putting Bucky into Cap themed pretties.
> 
> Check out their tumblr for the Steve version (https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/post/190651405817) and the Bucky version (https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/post/190446787892) that inspired this! <3


End file.
